Pet
| Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Hoofddeksels | Introductie = 1983 | Gewicht = 0,37 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De pet bestaat uit één stuk, past op het hoofd van een minifiguur en heeft een platte klep aan de voorkant. Het accessoire is in verschillende varianten en kleuren verschenen: * 4485, lange klep Wit|afbeelding=Pet 4485 wit 448501.jpg|naam=txt#448501|jaar=1983|thema=Town|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=Pet 4485 rood 448521.jpg|naam=txt#448521|jaar=1985|thema=Town|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=Pet 4485 blauw 448523.jpg|naam=txt#448523|jaar=1984|thema=Town|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=Pet 4485 zwart 448526.jpg|naam=txt#448526|jaar=2000|thema=Town|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=Pet 4485 groen 4109733.jpg|naam=txt#4109733|jaar=1996|thema=Town|notitie=}} Blauw, donker|afbeelding=Pet 4485 blauw donker 4192407.jpg|naam=txt#4192407|jaar=2003|thema=World City|notitie=}} Blauw, pastel|afbeelding=Pet Maerks Blue.jpg|naam=txt#|jaar=1995|thema=Town|notitie=}} Groen, lime|afbeelding=Pet 4485 groen lime.png|naam=txt#|jaar=2009|thema=Mindstorms|notitie=}} Grijs|afbeelding=Pet 4485 grijs.png|naam=txt#|jaar=1987|thema=Town|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=Pet 4485 beige.png|naam=txt#|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|notitie=}} }} * 4485b / 86035, korte klep Rood|afbeelding=Pet 86035 rood 4562544.jpg|naam=txt#4562544|jaar=2009|thema=City|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=Pet 86035 blauw 4567909.jpg|naam=txt#4567909|jaar=2010|thema=City|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=Pet 86035 zwart 4567910.jpg|naam=txt#4567910|jaar=2010|thema=City|notitie=}} Groen, lime|afbeelding=Pet 86035 lime 4567911.jpg|naam=txt#4567911|jaar=2010|thema=Creator|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=Pet 86035 wit 4567912.jpg|naam=txt#4567912|jaar=2010|thema=City|notitie=}} Oranje|afbeelding=Pet 86035 oranje 4583147.jpg|naam=txt#4583147|jaar=2010|thema=Racers|notitie=}} Rood, donker|afbeelding=Pet 86035 rood donker 4657954.jpg|naam=txt#4657954|jaar=2012|thema=City|notitie=}} }} Verhaal De pet, in het Engels "cap", is een LEGO minifiguur hoofddeksel accessoire. Het wordt gebruikt in vele zoals bij monteurs. Notitie * De versie '4485b', met de korte klep, staat is ook bekend onder nummer '86035'. Verwijzingen Zie ook: * Pet (Gebogen klep) Optredens Wit|afbeelding=6371.jpg|naam=6371 Service Station|jaar=1983|thema=Legoland|aantal=1|notitie=bij Shell monteur Eerste optreden}} Beige|afbeelding=7134 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7134 A-Wing Fighter|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=bij Rebel Mechanic}} Beige|afbeelding=7140 box art.jpg|naam=7140 X-Wing Fighter|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Rebel Mechanic}} Beige|afbeelding=7142 artist impression.jpg|naam=7142 X-Wing Fighter|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Rebel Mechanic}} Beige|afbeelding=7180 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=bij Rebel Mechanic}} Zwart|afbeelding=7623 wallpaper.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7623 Temple Escape|thema=Indiana Jones|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jock}} Wit|afbeelding=7682-1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7682 Shanghai Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Short Round}} Zwart|afbeelding=7785 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7785 Arkham Asylum|thema=Batman|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=bij Security Guards}} Oranje|afbeelding=10659 product.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10659 Blauwe Koffer|jaar=2013|thema=Bricks & More|aantal=1|notitie=bij monteur}} Oranje|afbeelding=10659 product.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10659 Voertuigenkoffer|jaar=2014|thema=Juniors|aantal=1|notitie=bij monteur}} Beige|afbeelding=7142 artist impression.jpg|pixels=65|naam=65145 X-Wing Fighter/TIE Fighter & Y-Wing Collectors Set|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|notitie=door set 7142}} }} Wit|afbeelding=6460 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6460 {Unknown}|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3421 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3421 3 v 3 Shootout|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4794 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4794 Alpha Team Command Sub|thema=Alpha Team: Mission Deep Sea|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6772 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6772 Alpha Team Cruiser|thema=Alpha Team|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6734 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6734 Beach Cruiser|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6736 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6736 Beach Lookout|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3041 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3041 Big Bucket of Fun|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6393 Big Rig Truck Stop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=3|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3405 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3405 Blue Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6410 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6410 Cabana Beach|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4063 Cameraman 2 polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4555 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4555 Cargo Station|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3226 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3226 Cars and Planes|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6398 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6398 Central Precinct HQ|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1993|aantal=2|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4223 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4223 Challenger Set 400 with Motor|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3409 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3409 Championship Challenge|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II - FC Bayern Promo Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II - L'Equipe de France Promo Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II - Sports Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6551 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6551 Checkered Flag 500|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4284 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4284 Classic Trial Size|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6483 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6483 Coastal Patrol|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor: Police|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6453 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6453 Com-Link Cruiser|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6332 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6332 Command Post Central|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Police|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1067 Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2005|aantal=2|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1952 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1952 Dairy Tanker|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1782 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1782 Discovery Station|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=4|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6414 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6414 Dolphin Point|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6568 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6568 Drag Race Rally|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6584 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6584 Extreme Team Challenge|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6478 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6478 Fire Fighters' HQ|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Fire|jaar=2000|aantal=3|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3423 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3423 Freekick Frenzy|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4271 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4271 FreeStyle Box|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4254 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4254 Freestyle Playdesk|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1847 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1847 Freestyle Set|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4557 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4557 Freight Loading Station|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6513 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6513 Glade Runner|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3425 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3425 Grand Championship Cup|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3425 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3425 Grand Championship Cup - U.S. Men's Team Cup Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4300 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4300 Green Racer polybag|thema=Racers: Drome Racers|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=5318 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5318 Head Wear|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=5393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5393 Headgear (Hats and Hair)|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6561 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6561 Hot Rod Club|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6335 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6335 Indy Transport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6344 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6344 Jet Speed Justice|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6580 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6580 Land Jet 7|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4267 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4267 Large Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=9365 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9365 Lego Dacta Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3442 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3442 Legoland California Truck, Limited Edition|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1808 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3438 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3438 McDonald's Restaurant|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6598 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6598 Metro PD Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6423 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6423 Mini Tow Truck|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=10067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10067 Mini-Fig Headgear|thema=Bulk Bricks|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6456 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6456 Mission Control|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1489 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1489 Mobile Car Crane|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6444 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6444 Outback Airstrip|thema=Town: Outback|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6403 Paradise Playground|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6331 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6331 Patriot Jet|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1247 Patrol Car|thema=Town: Police|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=2887 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2887 Petrol Station Attendant and Pump|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6350 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6350 Pizza To Go|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=10036 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10036 Pizza To Go|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink: Legends|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6575 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6575 Polar Base|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6533 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6533 Police 4x4|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=2234 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2234 Police Chase|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6636 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6636 Police Headquarters|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Police|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4912 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4912 Police Jet Ski polybag|thema=Town: City: Police|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4560 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4560 Railway Express|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4561 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4561 Railway Express with Transformer and Speed Regulator|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1370 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1370 Raptor Rumble Studio|thema=Studios: Jurassic Park III|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6538 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6538 Rebel Roadster|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6482 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6482 Rescue Helicopter|thema=Town: Classic Town: Hospital|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=2962 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2962 Res-Q Lifeguard|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6698 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6698 RV with Speedboat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6543 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6543 Sail N' Fly Marina|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1817 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1817 Sea Plane with Hut and Boat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6545 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6545 Search N' Rescue|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6371 Service Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6738 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6738 Skateboard Challenge|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6731 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6731 Skateboarding Pepper|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1429 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1429 Small Soccer Set 2 (Kabaya Box)|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1429 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1429 Small Soccer Set 2 polybag|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3306 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3306 Soccer Goalies|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6645 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6645 Street Sweeper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1991|aantal=2|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3408 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3408 Super Sports Coverage|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3411 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3411 Team Transport Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=7199 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7199 Temple of Doom|thema=Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=9371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9371 Town Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6739 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6739 Truck and Stunt Trikes|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1742 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1742 Unknown|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6349 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6349 Vacation House|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6539 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6539 Victory Cup Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6395 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6395 Victory Lap Raceway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4012 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4012 Wave Cops|thema=Boat: Police|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1484 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1484 Weetabix Town House|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3386 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3386 Xtreme Stunts Pepper Roni, Chupa Chups Promotional polybag|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=6740 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6740 Xtreme Tower|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs licht|afbeelding=6393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6393 Big Rig Truck Stop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs licht|afbeelding=3306 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3306 Soccer Goalies|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3421 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3421 3 v 3 Shootout|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3027 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3027 25th Anniversary Silver Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3034 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3034 25th Anniversary Silver Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3760 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3760 35th Anniversary Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6471 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6471 4WD Police Patrol|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Police|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7907 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7907 Advent Calendar 2007, City (Day 19) Sanitary Engineer and Broom|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7724 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7724 Advent Calendar 2008, City (Day 16) Police Officer and Camera|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2928 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2928 Airline Promotional Set|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2928 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2928 Airline Promotional Set - ANA limited edition|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1196 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1196 Biker with Bicycle|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3404 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3404 Black Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II - FC Bayern Promo Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II - L'Equipe de France Promo Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3420 Championship Challenge II - Sports Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1194 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1194 Classic Building Table|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6433 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6433 Coast Watch|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Police|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4456 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4456 Coca-Cola Doctor polybag|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2005|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9302 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9302 Creator Community Builders|thema=Educational & Dacta: Creator|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6441 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6441 Deep Reef Refuge|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=5|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4052 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4052 Director - Nesquik Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4059 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4059 Director polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1360 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1360 Director's Copter|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1421 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1421 Director's Copter (Kabaya Promotional)|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6560 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6560 Diving Expedition Explorer|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=3|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6479 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6479 Emergency Response Center|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=3|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1352 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1352 Explosion Studio|thema=Studios|jaar=2000|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3403 Fans' Grandstand with Scoreboard|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8672 Ferrari Finish Line|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4274 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4274 Freestyle Playdesk|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10196 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10196 Grand Carousel|thema=Sculptures|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4513 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4513 Grand Central Station|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3425 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3425 Grand Championship Cup|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3425 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3425 Grand Championship Cup - U.S. Men's Team Cup Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8161 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8161 Grand Prix Race|thema=Racers: Speed Racer|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6713 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6713 Grip-n-Go Challenge|thema=Town: Race|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5318 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5318 Head Wear|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5393 Headgear (Hats and Hair)|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6328 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6328 Helicopter Transport|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Police|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7686 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7686 Helicopter Transporter|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6600 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6600 Highway Construction|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10173 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10173 Holiday Train|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6598 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6598 Metro PD Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10067 Mini-Fig Headgear|thema=Bulk Bricks|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4746 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4746 Mobile Command Center|thema=Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6194 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6194 My Own LEGO Town|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2881 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2881 Parking Gate Attendant|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7893 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7893 Passenger Plane|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7893 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7893 Passenger Plane - ANA version|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1411 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1411 Pirate's Treasure Hunt - Quaker Oats Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7032 Police 4WD and Undercover Van|thema=Town: World City: Police|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2234 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2234 Police Chase|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7035 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7035 Police HQ|thema=Town: World City: Police|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7723 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7723 Police Seaplane|thema=Town: City: Police|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5611 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5611 Public Works|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4049 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4049 Quicky the Bunny, Director, Cameraman and Car - Nesquik Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6333 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6333 Race and Chase|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Race|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7991 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7991 Recycle Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6473 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6473 Res-Q Cruiser|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6451 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6451 River Response|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6431 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6431 Road Rescue|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1382 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1382 Scary Laboratory|thema=Studios|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7993 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7993 Service Station|thema=Town: City: Gas Station|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1198 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1198 Service Team - 2 Bikers with Service Tools|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6599 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6599 Shark Attack|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3422 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3422 Shoot 'N Save (FC Bayern Promo Edition)|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3422 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3422 Shoot 'N Save (non-promo)|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1297 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1297 Speed Patroller|thema=Town: Police|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1376 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1376 Spider-Man Action Studio|thema=Spider-Man: Spider-Man 1: Studios|jaar=2002|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4850 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4850 Spider-Man's First Chase|thema=Spider-Man: Spider-Man 1|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1371 Spinosaurus Attack Studio|thema=Studios: Jurassic Park III|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7030 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7030 Squad Car|thema=Town: World City: Police|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3314 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3314 Stadium Security|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1349 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1349 Steven Spielberg Moviemaker Set|thema=Studios|jaar=2000|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1356 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1356 Stuntman Catapult|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6426 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6426 Super Cycle Center|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6464 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6464 Super Rescue Complex|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3408 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3408 Super Sports Coverage|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7034 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7034 Surveillance Truck|thema=Town: World City: Police|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1197 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1197 Telekom Race Cyclist and Television Motorbike|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4852 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4852 The Final Showdown|thema=Spider-Man: Spider-Man 1|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6617 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6617 Tough Truck Rally|thema=Town: Race|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9322 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9322 Town Developers Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9371 Town Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6468 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6468 Tow-n-Go Value Pack|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6557 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6557 Treasure Hunters|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6329 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6329 Truck Stop|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4744 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4744 Tundra Tracker|thema=Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6519 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6519 Turbo Tiger|thema=Town: Race|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1380 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1380 Werewolf Ambush|thema=Studios|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7747 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7747 Wind Turbine Transport|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1199 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1199 Winning Team|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=8|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3416 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3416 Women's Team|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3027 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3027 25th Anniversary Silver Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3034 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3034 25th Anniversary Silver Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3760 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3760 35th Anniversary Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6641 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6641 4-Wheelin' Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4066 Actor 1 polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7324 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7324 Advent Calendar 2005, City (Day 15) Mechanic|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7324 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7324 Advent Calendar 2005, City (Day 18) Man with Radio|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7904 Advent Calendar 2006, City (Day 4) Airport Ground Crew|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7904 Advent Calendar 2006, City (Day 13) Street Cleaner|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7904 Advent Calendar 2006, City (Day 19) Mechanic|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7907 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7907 Advent Calendar 2007, City (Day 13) Mechanic and Wrench|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6345 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6345 Aerial Acrobats|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2532 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2718 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7901 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7901 Aircraft Maintenance|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7894 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7894 Airport|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6392 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6392 Airport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7894 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7894 Airport - ANA Version|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2007|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1475 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1475 Airport Security Squad|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6399 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6399 Airport Shuttle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6490 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6490 Amazon Crossing|thema=Town: Outback|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2140 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2140 ANWB Roadside Assistance Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4061 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4061 Assistant polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7615 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7615 Basic Blue Bucket|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4258 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4258 Big Box Play Scape|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9287 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9287 Bonus Lego Basic Town|thema=Educational & Dacta: Universal Building Set|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4058 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4058 Cameraman 1 polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1966 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1966 Car Repair Shop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1985|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4559 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4559 Cargo Railway|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3226 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3226 Cars and Planes|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6597 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6597 Century Skyway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1994|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4225 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4225 Challenger Set 350|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4223 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4223 Challenger Set 400 with Motor|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10159 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10159 City Airport -- City Logo Box|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10159 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10159 City Airport -- Full Size Image Box|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7641 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7641 City Corner|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6314 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6314 City People|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4293 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4293 Classic Value Pack|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4547 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4547 Club Car|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6387 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6387 Coastal Rescue Base|thema=Town: Classic Town: Coast Guard|jaar=1989|aantal=3|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4453 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4453 Coca-Cola Goal Keeper polybag|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2149 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2149 Color Line Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7636 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7636 Combine Harvester|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9361 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9361 Community People|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1991|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1067 Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1988|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9293 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9293 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6481 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6481 Construction Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4549 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4549 Container Double Stack|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1525 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1525 Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9702 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9702 Control System Building Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Technic: Control Lab|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6674 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6674 Crane Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9302 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9302 Creator Community Builders|thema=Educational & Dacta: Creator|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6559 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6559 Deep Sea Bounty|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6377 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6377 Delivery Center|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1985|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7795 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7795 Deluxe Starter Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6581 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6581 Dig 'N' Dump|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6560 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6560 Diving Expedition Explorer|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=3|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6447 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6447 Dumper|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4163 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4163 Electric Freestyle Set|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6521 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6521 Emergency Repair Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6584 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6584 Extreme Team Challenge|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7637 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7637 Farm|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6337 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6337 Fast Track Finish|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team (Raikkonen Edition)|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2007|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team (Schumacher Edition)|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2007|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8673 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8673 Ferrari F1 Fuel Stop|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8672 Ferrari Finish Line|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8185 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8185 Ferrari Truck|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1824 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1824 Flying Duck|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic Model|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2554 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2554 Formula 1 Pit Stop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7335 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7335 Foundation Set - Blue Bucket|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4162 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4162 Freestyle Multibox|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4254 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4254 Freestyle Playdesk|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4239 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4239 Freestyle Set|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1860 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1860 Freestyle Set|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4157 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4157 Freestyle Trial Size|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7735 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7735 Freight Train|thema=Train: 12V|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6459 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6459 Fuel Truck|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7642 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7642 Garage|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6341 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6341 Gas N' Go Flyer|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6397 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6397 Gas N' Wash Express|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6472 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6472 Gas N' Wash Express|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6562 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6562 Gas Stop Shop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1995|aantal=3|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6594 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6594 Gas Transit|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6563 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6563 Gator Landing|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8161 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8161 Grand Prix Race|thema=Racers: Speed Racer|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3569 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3569 Grand Soccer Stadium|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3402 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3402 Grandstand with Lights|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10185 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10185 Green Grocer|thema=Modular Buildings|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4060 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4060 Grip polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2585 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2585 Handcar|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3309 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3309 Head Tribune|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=5318 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5318 Head Wear|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=5393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5393 Headgear (Hats and Hair)|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10158 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10158 High Speed Train Car|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1854 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1854 House with Roof-Windows ( Velux )|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6601 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6601 Ice Cream Cart|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6335 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6335 Indy Transport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6541 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6541 Intercoastal Seaport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6542 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6542 Launch & Load Seaport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6336 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6336 Launch Response Unit|thema=Town: Launch Command|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8401 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection|thema=Town: City: Supplemental|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9365 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9365 Lego Dacta Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=3|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8389 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8389 M. Schumacher & R. Barrichello|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2004|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6420 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6420 Mail Carrier|thema=Town: Classic Town: Post Office|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7731 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7731 Mail Van|thema=Town: City: Post Office|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3438 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3438 McDonald's Restaurant|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4558 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4558 Metroliner|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10001 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10001 Metroliner|thema=Train: 9V: Legends|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1687 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1687 Midnight Transport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9797 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9797 Mindstorms Education NXT Base Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Mindstorms: NXT|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10067 Mini-Fig Headgear|thema=Bulk Bricks|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6381 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6381 Motor Speedway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1987|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=llca35 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=llca35 Obelisk (LLCA Ambassador Pass Exclusive)|thema=LEGOland Parks|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6548 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6548 Octan Gas Station|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1997|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4537 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4537 Octan Twin Tank Rail Tanker|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7893 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7893 Passenger Plane|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - Aeroflot Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - ANA Air Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7893 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7893 Passenger Plane - ANA version|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - Austrian Air Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - EL AL Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - Iberia Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - JAL Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - KLM Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - Lauda Air Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - LEGO Air Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - Malaysian Air Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - SAS Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - Snowflake Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4032 Passenger Plane - SWISS Version|thema=Town: World City: Airport|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7897 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7897 Passenger Train|thema=Train: RC Train|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1792 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1792 Pleasure Cruiser|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7732 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7732 Postal Plane|thema=Town: City: Post Office|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1518 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1518 Race Car Repair|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1989|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10002 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10002 Railroad Club Car|thema=Train: 9V: Legends|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4560 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4560 Railway Express|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4561 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4561 Railway Express with Transformer and Speed Regulator|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1497 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1497 Rally and Pitcrew Team|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1821 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1821 Rally Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6668 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6668 Recycle Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3407 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3407 Red Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6675 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6675 Road & Trail 4x4|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6549 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6549 Roadblock Runners|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6552 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6552 Rocky River Retreat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6543 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6543 Sail N' Fly Marina|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1994|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9632 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9632 Science & Technology Base Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Technic|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8654 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1817 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1817 Sea Plane with Hut and Boat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2186 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2186 Seaplane|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7993 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7993 Service Station|thema=Town: City: Gas Station|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1253 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1253 Shell Car Transporter|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1255 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1255 Shell Car Wash|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1254 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1254 Shell Select Shop|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1470 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1470 Shell Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1987|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1252 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1252 Shell Tanker|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6339 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6339 Shuttle Launch Pad|thema=Town: Launch Command|jaar=1995|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6346 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6346 Shuttle Launching Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1992|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6544 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6544 Shuttle Transcon 2|thema=Town: Launch Command|jaar=1995|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9686 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9686 Simple and Motorized Mechanisms Base Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Technic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6673 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6673 Solo Trainer|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6455 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6455 Space Simulation Station|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=7722 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7722 Steam Cargo Train, battery|thema=Train: 4.5V|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6442 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6442 Sting Ray Explorer|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=3|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3570 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3570 Street Soccer|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6649 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6649 Street Sweeper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6357 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6357 Stunt 'Copter N' Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6426 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6426 Super Cycle Center|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6464 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6464 Super Rescue Complex|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3408 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3408 Super Sports Coverage|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=3|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1572 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1572 Super Tow Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6351 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6351 Surf N' Sail Camper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3426 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3426 Team Transport Bus Adidas Edition|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6617 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6617 Tough Truck Rally|thema=Town: Race|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10184 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10184 Town Plan|thema=Town: Town Plan|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6514 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6514 Trail Ranger|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2150 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2150 Train Station|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4556 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4556 Train Station|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6557 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6557 Treasure Hunters|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3308 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3308 Tribune|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6329 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6329 Truck Stop|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6327 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6327 Turbo Champs|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Race|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6687 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6687 Turbo Prop I|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6659 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6659 TV Camera Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6529 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6529 Ultra Light I|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=9453 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9453 Universal Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Supplemental|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6590 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6590 Vacation Camper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6539 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6539 Victory Cup Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1993|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6395 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6395 Victory Lap Raceway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1988|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=852331 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852331 Vintage Minifigure Collection Vol. 1|thema=Collectible Minifigures|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6596 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6596 Wave Master|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=6663 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6663 Wave Rebel|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen lime|afbeelding=9580 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9580 WeDo Robotics Construction Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Mindstorms: WeDo|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=3028 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3028 25th Anniversary Silver Tub|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=3761 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3761 35th Anniversary Tub|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=4186875 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4186875 9V Platform and Mini-Figures|thema=Train: 9V: My Own Train|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6573 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6573 Arctic Expedition|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=9287 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9287 Bonus Lego Basic Town|thema=Educational & Dacta: Universal Building Set|jaar=1996|aantal=3|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=3058 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3058 Busy City - Master Builders (Masterbuilders)|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6330 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6330 Cargo Center|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Cargo|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=2147 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2147 Dragon Fly|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6584 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6584 Extreme Team Challenge|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=3403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3403 Fans' Grandstand with Scoreboard|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=3035 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3035 Freestyle Tub|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=5318 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5318 Head Wear|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=4288 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4288 Large Bucket|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6520 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6520 Mobile Outpost|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6325 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6325 Package Pick-Up|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Cargo|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6575 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6575 Polar Base|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6564 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6564 Recycle Truck|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=2531 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2531 Rescue Helicopter and Jeep|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6434 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6434 Roadside Repair|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1999|aantal=3|notitie=}} Groen|afbeelding=6572 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6572 Wind Runners|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw donker|afbeelding=7033 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7033 Armored Car Action|thema=Town: World City: Police|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw donker|afbeelding=7047 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7047 Coast Watch HQ|thema=Town: World City: Coast Guard|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw donker|afbeelding=4854 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery|thema=Spider-Man: Spider-Man 2|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4105 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4105 487 Piece Red Bucket|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7687 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7687 Advent Calendar 2009, City (Day 16) Street Cleaner|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1818 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1818 Aircraft and Ground Support Equipment and Vehicle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1773 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1772 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1772 Airport Container Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6399 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6399 Airport Shuttle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=2774 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2774 Airshow (Red Tiger)|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7890 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7890 Ambulance|thema=Town: City: Hospital|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3406 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3406 Americas Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6655 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6655 Auto & Tire Repair|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6518 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6518 Baja Buggy|thema=Town: Classic Town: Coast Guard|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1056 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1056 Basic School Pack - 773 elements with teacher’s manual|thema=Educational & Dacta: Universal Building Set|jaar=1985|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6437 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6437 Beach Buggy|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Coast Guard|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6393 Big Rig Truck Stop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5537 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5537 Blue Tub|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4022 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4022 C26 Sea Cutter|thema=Boat|jaar=1996|aantal=3|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4011 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4011 Cabin Cruiser|thema=Boat|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1361 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1361 Camera Car|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1422 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1422 Camera Cart (Kabaya Promotional)|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3311 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3311 Camera Tower|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1357 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1357 Cameraman|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4053 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4053 Cameraman - Nesquik Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1353 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1353 Car Stunt Studio|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6391 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6391 Cargo Center|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1984|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7734 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7734 Cargo Plane|thema=Town: City: Cargo|jaar=2008|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6597 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6597 Century Skyway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3409 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3409 Championship Challenge|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6551 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6551 Checkered Flag 500|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10159 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10159 City Airport -- City Logo Box|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10159 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10159 City Airport -- Full Size Image Box|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7641 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7641 City Corner|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4547 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4547 Club Car|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7737 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter|thema=Town: City: Coast Guard|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6435 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6435 Coast Guard HQ|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Coast Guard|jaar=1999|aantal=3|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7739 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat & Tower|thema=Town: City: Coast Guard|jaar=2008|aantal=3|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4210 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4210 Coast Guard Platform|thema=Town: City: Coast Guard|jaar=2008|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7726 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7726 Coast Guard Truck with Speedboat|thema=Town: City: Coast Guard|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4457 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4457 Coca-Cola TV Cameraman polybag|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3310 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3310 Commentator and Press Box|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1063 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1985|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9293 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9293 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7633 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7633 Construction Site|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6418 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6418 Country Club|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6446 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6446 Crane Truck|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4496 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4496 Creator Tub with 2 Minifigs|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6553 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6553 Crisis News Crew|thema=Town: Outback|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10200 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10200 Custom Car Garage|thema=Factory: Racers|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9353 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9353 Dacta Theme Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1991|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6559 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6559 Deep Sea Bounty|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1581 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1581 Delivery Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7795 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7795 Deluxe Starter Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1354 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1354 Dino Head Attack|thema=Studios|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=30000 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30000 Doctor with Car polybag|thema=Town: City: Hospital|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6414 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6414 Dolphin Point|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6568 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6568 Drag Race Rally|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1665 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1665 Dual FX Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9681 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9681 eLAB Renewable Energy Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Technic: eLAB|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9684 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9684 eLAB Renewable Energy Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Technic: eLAB|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1352 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1352 Explosion Studio|thema=Studios|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6584 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6584 Extreme Team Challenge|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=2537 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2537 Extreme Team Raft|thema=Town: Extreme Team|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6484 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6484 F1 Hauler|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3233 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3233 Fantasy Bird|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6337 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6337 Fast Track Finish|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6493 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6493 Flying Time Vessel|thema=Time Cruisers|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1796 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1796 Freestyle Large Monster Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4564 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4564 Freight Rail Runner|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6547 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6547 Fun Fair|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7642 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7642 Garage|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3413 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3413 Goal Keeper|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10196 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10196 Grand Carousel|thema=Sculptures|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3569 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3569 Grand Soccer Stadium|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3047 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3047 Halloween Bucket|thema=Holiday: Halloween|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5318 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5318 Head Wear|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5393 Headgear (Hats and Hair)|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7998 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7998 Heavy Hauler|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6660 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6660 Hook & Haul Wrecker|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7892 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7892 Hospital|thema=Town: City: Hospital|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6492 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6492 Hypno Cruiser|thema=Time Cruisers|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6335 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6335 Indy Transport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6396 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6396 International Jetport|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6166 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6166 Large Brick Box|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4153 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4153 Large Freestyle Playcase|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5573 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5573 LEGO Build & Play (Blue Tub)|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5573 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5573 LEGO Build & Play (Red Tub)|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9365 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9365 Lego Dacta Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10156 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10156 LEGO Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=2148 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2148 LEGO Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=2148 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2148 LEGO Truck (Lego Toy Fair 1998 25th Anniversary Edition)|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1808 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3059 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3059 Mars Mission - Master Builders (Masterbuilders)|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3312 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3312 Medic's Station|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4224 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4224 Medium Bucket|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6394 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6394 Metro Park & Service Tower|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1029 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1029 Milk Delivery Truck - Tine|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10067 Mini-Fig Headgear|thema=Bulk Bricks|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6520 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6520 Mobile Outpost|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6661 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6661 Mobile TV Studio|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1265 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1265 Moon Buggy|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6373 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6373 Motorcycle Shop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1351 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1351 Movie Backdrop Studio|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6494 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab|thema=Time Cruisers|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1853 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1853 Navigator|thema=Time Cruisers|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6444 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6444 Outback Airstrip|thema=Town: Outback|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1815 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1815 Paradisa Lifeguard|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1411 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1411 Pirate's Treasure Hunt - Quaker Oats Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6467 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6467 Power Pitstop|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Race|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4049 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4049 Quicky the Bunny, Director, Cameraman and Car - Nesquik Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=2187 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2187 Racer|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3068 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3068 Radar Buggy|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10002 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10002 Railroad Club Car|thema=Train: 9V: Legends|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=4543 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1370 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1370 Raptor Rumble Studio|thema=Studios: Jurassic Park III|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6670 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6670 Rescue Rig|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6665 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6665 River Runners|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6644 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6644 Road Rebel|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6549 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6549 Roadblock Runners|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9725 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9725 ROBOLAB Amusement Park Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Mindstorms: RCX|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9723 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9723 ROBOLAB Cities and Transportation Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Mindstorms: RCX|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9780 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9780 ROBOLAB Starter Building Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Mindstorms: RCX|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6491 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6491 Rocket Racer|thema=Time Cruisers|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6411 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6411 Sand Dollar Cafe|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9650 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9650 Scenery Resource Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Technic|jaar=2002|aantal=4|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6556 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6556 Scuba Squad|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1817 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1817 Sea Plane with Hut and Boat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6378 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6378 Service Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1198 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1198 Service Team - 2 Bikers with Service Tools|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6558 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6558 Shark Cage Cove|thema=Town: Divers|jaar=1997|aantal=3|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1790 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1790 Shark Fisherman|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6402 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6402 Sidewalk Cafe|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1730 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1730 Snow Scooter|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1710 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1710 Snowmobile|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3568 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3568 Soccer Target Practice|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1180 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1180 Space Port Moon Buggy|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1682 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1682 Space Shuttle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6432 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6432 Speedway Transport|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Race|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1371 Spinosaurus Attack Studio|thema=Studios: Jurassic Park III|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3439 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3439 Spy Runner|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7793 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7793 Standard Starter Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1349 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1349 Steven Spielberg Moviemaker Set|thema=Studios|jaar=2000|aantal=3|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3579 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3579 Street Hockey|thema=Sports: Hockey|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3570 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3570 Street Soccer|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3408 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3408 Super Sports Coverage|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6595 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6595 Surf Shack|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6613 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6613 Telephone Booth|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6422 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6422 Telephone Repair|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1355 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1355 Temple of Gloom|thema=Studios|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6527 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6527 Tipper Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7638 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7638 Tow Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6301 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6301 Town Mini-Figures|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6309 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6309 Town Mini-Figures|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=10184 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10184 Town Plan|thema=Town: Town Plan|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7634 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7634 Tractor|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=2126 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2126 Train Cars|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=7997 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7997 Train Station|thema=Train: RC Train|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6375 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6375 Trans Air Carrier|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5489 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5489 Ultimate LEGO Vehicle Building Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9453 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9453 Universal Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Supplemental|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1741 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1741 Unknown|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6671 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6671 Utility Repair Lift|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1381 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1381 Vampire's Crypt|thema=Studios|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6395 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6395 Victory Lap Raceway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1988|aantal=3|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=6334 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6334 Wave Jump Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw pastel|afbeelding=1831 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw pastel|afbeelding=1831 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1831 Maersk Sealand Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4063 Cameraman 2 polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4059 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4059 Director polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6616 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6616 Rocket Dragster|thema=Town: Race|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4066 Actor 1 polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4061 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4061 Assistant polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4058 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4058 Cameraman 1 polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3402 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3402 Grandstand with Lights|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=4060 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4060 Grip polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1256 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1256 Shell Petrol Pump|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=3041 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3041 Big Bucket of Fun|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=1952 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1952 Dairy Tanker|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=4267 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4267 Large Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1196 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1196 Biker with Bicycle|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3404 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3404 Black Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8672 Ferrari Finish Line|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1198 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1198 Service Team - 2 Bikers with Service Tools|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3422 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3422 Shoot 'N Save (FC Bayern Promo Edition)|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1197 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1197 Telekom Race Cyclist and Television Motorbike|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1380 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1380 Werewolf Ambush|thema=Studios|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1199 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1199 Winning Team|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=7|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=2149 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2149 Color Line Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team (Raikkonen Edition)|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2007|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team (Schumacher Edition)|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2007|aantal=4|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8673 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8673 Ferrari F1 Fuel Stop|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8672 Ferrari Finish Line|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3569 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3569 Grand Soccer Stadium|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=1854 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1854 House with Roof-Windows ( Velux )|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3438 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3438 McDonald's Restaurant|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3407 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3407 Red Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=6|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=8654 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=3570 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3570 Street Soccer|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw donker|afbeelding=7033 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7033 Armored Car Action|thema=Town: World City: Police|jaar=2003|aantal=2|notitie=}} Blauw donker|afbeelding=7047 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7047 Coast Watch HQ|thema=Town: World City: Coast Guard|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3406 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3406 Americas Bus|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5537 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5537 Blue Tub|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1581 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1581 Delivery Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3569 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3569 Grand Soccer Stadium|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=1029 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1029 Milk Delivery Truck - Tine|thema=Town: Classic Town: Food & Drink|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3568 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3568 Soccer Target Practice|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3570 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3570 Street Soccer|thema=Sports: Soccer|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw pastel|afbeelding=1831 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw pastel|afbeelding=1831 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1831 Maersk Sealand Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8672 Ferrari Finish Line|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=10159 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10159 City Airport -- City Logo Box|thema=Town: City: Airport|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} }}